A light emitting diode (LED) can display various colors by configuring a light emitting source using a compound semiconductor material such as GaAs group, AlGaAs group, GaN group, InGaN group and InGaAlP group.
Characteristics of an LED may be determined by the material of a compound semi-conductor, color and luminance, range of luminance intensity and the like. The LED is packaged and is being applied to various fields, such as an on/off display displaying colors, an alphanumeric display, an image display and the like.